


bedroom warfare (in the middle of the night)

by sourgreen



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Choking, Cum Play, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Getting Together, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Safewords, Smut, Some Humor, Spanking, a little bit lmao, hard dom youngjo, hes kinda a brat, oh boy. here we go., sub hwanwoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 16:36:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21413275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourgreen/pseuds/sourgreen
Summary: it's been far too long since hwanwoong was last wrecked by youngjo.that is, until, the band are presented with the glorious promise of a two week break in the USA.
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn & Yeo Hwanwoong, Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Comments: 26
Kudos: 374





	bedroom warfare (in the middle of the night)

**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth and i'm not sorry about it.

okay, so hwanwoong knew he was stubborn, but this was a new low.

all 5'6 of him stands in the doorway of a hotel room, hands planted on either side of the doorframe, legs apart as he blocks the entrance.

and in front of him, all 5'11 of keonhee stands looming over him, arms folded across his chest, stifling his laughter as best as he can.

"please. keonhee, please, pleasepleaseplease--"

"shut up! just let me into my room, cmon!" keonhee whines, trying to pry the smaller man's fingers from the doorframe, but hwanwoong was as uncooperative as ever. he kept at it, knuckles white as he gripped for dear life.

"no! i need to swap roommates with you, and i'm going to get my way, one way or anoth--ah!!!" hwanwoong snaps, his argument cut short by keonhee's hands finding their way to his middle, tickling him mercilessly until the younger couldn't stand it anymore. he falls to the floor, half laughing, half howling with anger, as keonhee steps over his body and into the room.

"what's wrong with your current roommate, hwanwoong?" keonhee chortles, flinging himself onto the king sized mattress and starfishing comfortably. the younger male hoists himself up from the floor and sprints to the bed, flopping on top of keonhee, causing him to groan out. "dude!"

"nothing is.. wrong with gunhak, nothing at all. all i know is i want your roommate." hwanwoong pouts, batting at keonhee's chest. keonhee rolls his eyes, pushing at hwanwoong's shoulder lazily.

"youngjo is a human, not a- a thing! you can't just claim him!" keonhee states, wriggling his way out from under the smaller. he settles back against the headboard, stretching his legs out. "besides. i haven't roomed with youngjo in a while, and i need to beat his ass at mario kart, so--"

"--keonhee, you're always rooming with him! it's been four whole months for me." hwanwoong pouts, kicking his legs in a strop. the older man sighs, running a hand through cobalt blue hair.

"and what, pray tell, do you need him so desparately for?" keonhee asks, staring hwanwoong down.

hwanwoong says nothing, his eyes averted, picking at his nails.

"tell me, and i'll consider."

exhaling impatiently, hwanwoong shakes his head, hopping off the bed. "no, it doesn't matter, man. i'll just-- i'll go, i'm s--"

"--cmon, dude. you're my bro. you can tell me." keonhee whines, reaching out to grab the younger's arm. "give me the tea, and i'll give him to you."

truthfully, hwanwoong didn't even know what to tell him. defining the relationship he had with youngjo was something he'd been avoiding for a long while now.

it started last summer, when hwanwoong had walked in on youngjo showering, and proceeded to think about it obsessively for the next couple of weeks. youngjo's toned stomach, his shoulders, his god damn _forehead_\-- with his hair wet and black and pushed back, water dripping down his face-- hwanwoong had never been so attracted to the space above anyone's eyebrows before, but hey, there were weirder kinks. the image of his good friend in the shower became the fuel to his late night fantasies, but his own hands weren't enough, and hwanwoong never settled for less. he'd taken it upon himself to reel youngjo in, have the older boy as hot as hwanwoong felt whenever he was around.

one especially warm day, hwanwoong had snuck into youngjo's wardrobe and picked out the biggest, baggiest dress shirt he could find. he wore it with boxers, left enough buttons open to let his collarbones show, and pottered around the house all day in just that. there was only youngjo and seoho home that day, and seoho usually walked around half naked anyway, so nobody was judging.

he'd known youngjo was hooked when hwanwoong had dropped his phone on the floor and bent over to pick it up, ass high in the air and right in front of the older's face. the look on youngjo's face when hwanwoong had spun around to look at him was priceless - lip caught between teeth, eyes glazed over. the day turned into stolen glances and unspoken flirting, until seoho had gone to his room for the night. hwanwoong had announced that he was going to shower, and that he'd keep the door open incase youngjo needed anything. but youngjo hadn't _needed-_ he just _wanted._

that's how hwanwoong had ended up pressed against the cold stone wall of the shower, youngjo's fingers up his ass and his plush lips on his neck. it's how their whole.. 'thing' had begun, and they both knew there was never any going back.

their jobs didn't make their newfound attraction for each other very easy to handle - they were rarely roomed together on tours, their manager was always around, and their practice room had surveillance cameras. quick handjobs in the bathroom and steamy makeout sessions disguised as late night studying became their norm, but they both knew they needed more.

christmas had been absolute heaven for hwanwoong - or, maybe hell would be more apt, considering the amount of sex he'd been having. youngjo's family home was only a 10 minute drive away from hwanwoong's, and both of their parents worked late, giving them both a well needed week of long, experimental days together.

one particular day, a snowstorm had locked them both in youngjo's house, his parents locked out and far away at work. hwanwoong remembers it fondly, recalls the conversations had and the kinks discovered. youngjo had let it slip that he was a hard dom, and hwanwoong had almost forgotten how to breathe. they'd both completely let their guards down that day, and youngjo had _ruined_ hwanwoong for the first time ever.

in hindsight, that winter was bad for them. when they came back from their break, they wanted eachother more and more, and they'd both gone a little stir crazy. youngjo craved the submissive, bratty, filthy side of hwanwoong, and hwanwoong craved youngjo's demands, the way his rough hands had choked him and slapped him and teased him endlessly.

it had been just over 10 months since then. sure, they both got to get eachother off pretty often, had a couple opportunities to have normal, vanilla sex, which of course, was just as nice. but hwanwoong wanted - no, _needed_ more, and soon, and he knew youngjo did too.

a tour in the usa meant a lot of work, a lot of practicing, but a promise of a whole two week break at the end of it all, the both of them knowing exactly what that meant. that was, until, keonhee picked youngjo to room with him, and youngjo was much too nice to say no.

a firm thwack across his head by keonhee's hand pulls hwanwoong out of his thoughts, the blue haired boy tapping his foot impatiently.

"well? i'm waiting."

hwanwoong splutters, stuttering as he tries to pluck a lie out of thin air, and apparently keonhee sees right through it, because he opens his mouth wide in realization, taking a step back.

"oh my god, you're boning him." keonhee states, frozen in place, and hwanwoong goes beet red, confirming his friend's statement.

"god-- okay, yes, fine, but-- you can't tell anybody!" hwanwoong threatens, burying his head in his hands. keonhee laughs wildly, clapping his hands together as he flops back down on the bed.

"this... is wonderful. i fucking knew it, dude. how long?"

"i don't-- even know, over a year now?" hwanwoong starts, and keonhee squeals, kicking his legs excitedly.

"alright, okay, say no more. you can have him. but i want every detail, okay?" keonhee smirks, hopping off of the bed and grabbing his bags.

hwanwoong grits his teeth, flushing an even deeper shade of red, and waves his hand dismissively. "n-no, trust me, we're really uh.. vanilla.. you wouldn't even want to know."

keonhee gives the younger a dead glare and shakes his head. "you forget youngjo is my best friend, don't you? i know all the freaky shit he's into. and now, using my amazing powers of deduction, i know what kind of shit _you're _into, you filthy sub!"

cringing, hwanwoong faceplants onto the bed, groaning to himself. "please, god, never speak again," he sighs, looking up at keonhee pleadingly.

"okay, okay, i'm going. but keep it down, will you? as much as i want to know, i don't need to _hear._" keonhee mutters, and with a wink, he's gone, leaving hwanwoong both mortified and relieved.

retrieving his phone from his pocket, hwanwoong clicks on his text thread with youngjo, laughing heartily at the last text he'd recieved - youngjo had taken a selfie with his hand out, a cheeky smirk on his face, and captioned it with 'spare hwass (hwanwoong ass), ma'am?'. the text was far from sexy, but it made something in hwanwoongs stomach swirl, and suddenly he was really excited for tonight. however, he knew he had to keep youngjo on his toes, so he smiles evilly to himself, tapping out a message.

**to: youngjo (** **ﾉ◕ヮ◕** **)** **ﾉ** ***:** **･ﾟ✧**

**hey. keonhee won't switch. next week, maybe :(**

youngjo's response comes a few seconds later, a simple sad face emoji and an 'i'll be back at 10pm, save me at least a kiss'. hwanwoong almost feels bad, but then remembers youngjo's forms of punishment, and he shudders, biting his lip in anticipation. he checks the time, and jumps to his feet - he had two whole hours to get himself all clean and pretty for youngjo, but he was a perfectionist, and wanted to make sure the night was just as wonderful as he'd been planning in his head for so long.

\--

by 9:50, hwanwoong is shaven, soft, and smelling like rose. he's wearing nothing but a white silk robe and a matching choker with a gold ring in the middle. his lips are tinted red and he has the slightest bit of eyeliner on, and his blonde hair is damp and fluffy.

the room is dimly lit and warm, and far too quiet for hwanwoong's liking. he considers music, thumbs through playlist upon playlist, but forgoes it, remembering that he much prefers the sounds of skin and slick and sighs of pleasure. the bed is crisp and nicely made, waiting patiently to be dirtied and creased.

hwanwoong had made sure to prep himself - just a bit - in the shower. it had been a little while since he'd been properly fucked, and youngjo was _thick_, so he loosened himself a little, head swimming with thoughts of youngjo. he almost gave himself away to the pleasure but stopped himself, knew youngjo would be able to tell if he'd already came, and as much as he liked punishments, he didn't want to be on the recieving end of a completely seething youngjo.

there's movement and noise outside the door, keys jingling, so hwanwoong jumps up, sneaking into the en-suite bathroom to be out of sight.

youngjo sighs loudly as he comes through the door, and there's a thud that sounds like bags dropping at the door. there's a shuffling, and then an unmistakable sound of a body hitting the mattress and bouncing.

"ugh." youngjo mutters, and hwanwoong peeks around the corner. youngjo has his arm flung over his eyes and is hanging half off the bed, clearly worn out. it makes hwanwoong want to laugh, and in his attempt to quieten himself, he accidentally knocks a bottle of shampoo off of a shelf. shit, cover blown, he thinks, slipping out of the bathroom and into the doorway.

"oh, hey, keonhee," youngjo mutters, eyes still closed, and hwanwoong lets out a giggle, walking closer to the bed.

"not keonhee, actually." hwanwoong whispers softly. he leans over, resting a hand on youngjo's torso as the older opens his eyes, mouth dropping to form an 'o' shape.

youngjo sits up immediately, shuffling towards hwanwoong. he shakes his head, spluttering slightly and gulps, reaching a hand out to touch the silk of hwanwoong's robe. the younger chuckles, swaying slightly, his face a picture of pride.

"wh- i thought keonhee didn't agree to switch rooms! did he change his mind?" youngjo asks, brows furrowed as he stands up, hands on hwanwoong's hips. the younger has to look up to talk to the other, and he already feels so small, and his head spins. their size difference was one of the many things that drove hwanwoong mad, even the feeling of youngjo's large hands on hwanwoong's tiny waist makes his mouth dry.

"i... i lied, i wanted to surprise you." hwanwoong stutters, clearing his throat, feeling a blush rise high in his cheeks. youngjo squints at him and shakes his head, chuckling lowly, and his grip on hwanwoong's waist tightens.

"yknow, lying is for sinners, baby." youngjo tuts, leaning close to hwanwoong, their faces inches apart. "but you're dressed like a saint. are you a good boy or a bad boy, hwanwoong?"

"i'm." hwanwoong starts, his eyes wide as he stares up at youngjo, whose eyes are dark and glistening, and it makes his face hot. "i'm a good boy, youngjo."

scoffing, the older circles hwanwoong, stopping when he's stood right behind him. hwanwoong doesn't move, doesn't follow him with his eyes, just stays still, chest rising and falling heavily.

youngjo grips hwanwoong's waist from behind and bends his head down to the back of the younger's ear, leaving a soft kiss there. "you know your colors, baby?" he whispers, and hwanwoong's heart skips a beat. they've only done this a handful of times, but youngjo always makes sure to respect hwanwoong's limits before he fucks him up.

"yes, youngjo." hwanwoong speaks clearly, nodding. youngjo's hand snakes around hwanwoong's front and up his chest, resting just below his throat.

"you know that's not how you address me, woong. tell me your color and address me properly."

"green. green, daddy."

with that, theres a low groan in his ear and hwanwoong is spun around quickly, meeting youngjo's eyes. the older's jaw is tense, and hwanwoong can see his usual calm, friendly demeanor has switched to the one hwanwoong's come to know behind locked doors.

there's a nod and a slight smile exchanged, and a few seconds of charged eye contact, before youngjo is tugging at the lapel of hwanwoong's robe and pulling himin for a kiss, all tongue and teeth and desperation. hwanwoong whines into the older's mouth, his hands grasping the front of youngjo's sweater, needy to touch something, anything.

the kiss is hot and heavy and way too short lived as hwanwoong feels himself being pushed to the edge of the bed, his legs buckling as he sits on the mattress, large eyes meeting youngjo's heavy gaze. the older bites his lip, cupping hwanwoong's face gently and hwanwoong lets his eyes flutter shut.

the tender exchange, however, much like the kiss, is but fleeting. the same hand that had sweetly caressed his face was swinging back a good few inches and landing a sharp, loud slap on hwanwoong's cheek. the younger yelps, blinking away the tears that had sprung to his eyes from the sting. youngjo chuckles darkly, thumbing over the red mark he'd left, cooing softly as hwanwoong sniffles.

"that was for lying, baby boy" youngjo states firmly. hwanwoong nods, lifting a hand to place over youngjo's. "now, are you going to apologise or do you need another slap?"

he really should say sorry. he really shouldn't test youngjo, he regrets to think how much makeup he'd have to apply to cover the marks, but in the moment, hwanwoong doesn't really care. he wants it all, heated and stinging and making his head spin. so he shakes his head, his brows knitting together as he claws at youngjo's hand.

"no." hwanwoong huffs out, and before he can even peek at the expression on youngjo's face, there's a harder, harsher smack on the same cheek. drool seeps from the side of the blonde boy's mouth, and the force of the slap makes him bite his tongue, and it hurts so fucking good. hwanwoong sobs softly, looking up at the older.

youngjo shakes his head, thumbing over hwanwoong's lips, smearing the boy's drool up and over the red flesh of his cheek. "you're such a pain slut, you know that, woong? you're drooling and leaking already and all i've done is hit you," youngjo spits, nodding towards hwanwoong's crotch. and he's right - there's a pool of precum staining the silk robe where hwanwoong's cock has been twitching in place.

"now, apologise," youngjo says sternly, hand slipping down from hwanwoong's face to loosen the belt of his robe.

"i'm sorry, daddy, i didn't mean to lie," hwanwoong chokes out, hanging his head and biting his lip. the darker haired boy coos at him, his hands travelling up to hwanwoong's shoulders to slip the garment off. "good boy," he nods, satisfied, and throws hwanwoong's robe aside.

theres something about hwanwoong being completely naked and youngjo still being fully dressed that has him whimpering. he gulps, looking up to the older man and he blinks innocently, waiting for a demand, not wanting to do anything to further anger youngjo.

"you're still not completely forgiven, doll. you know what the best way to say sorry is, don't you?" youngjo smirks, and hwanwoong nods enthusiastically. wordlessly, the blonde slips off of his bed and onto his knees in front of youngjo, resting his head against the other's thigh. carding his fingers through hwanwoong's hair briefly, youngjo reaches for hwanwoong's hand, guiding the younger's palm to his crotch. "if you suck daddy's cock like a good little slut, i'll reward you."

sucking youngjo off was a reward in itself, hwanwoong thinks, but doesn't say aloud - half because he doesn't want to talk back, half because youngjo already _knows._ it's an unspoken agreement between them, hwanwoong loves having his mouth stuffed full of cock and youngjo can't complain about that at all.

hwanwoong's hands scramble to unbutton youngjo's pants, impatient and shaking slightly as he tugs the fabric down the older's legs. youngjo helps, yanking down his boxers and his hand moves back to hwanwoong's cheek, making sure to soothe the skin gently with his thumb. youngjo pulls hwanwoong closer by his chin, his other hand guiding his cock to hwanwoong's bottom lip. the fact that youngjo was already fully hard, throbbing and angry gave hwanwoong the slightest ego boost, knowing this was turning youngjo on just as much as it was himself.

shifting himself forward, hwanwoong delivers a series of kittenish licks to the head of youngjo's cock, locking his eyes with the other's. youngjo moans, soft and raspy, sucking in a breath as hwanwoong begins to mouth up and down his length. the blonde licks a stripe up the base of the older man's cock before taking the whole thing into his mouth, thick and heavy on his tongue and nudging the roof of his mouth.

"you look so fucking good with a dick in your mouth, baby. you know that?" youngjo praises, causing hwanwoong to hum around the member in his mouth. he nods his head shyly and lets his eyes flutter closed, but only for a second. the man above him cards his fingers through hwanwoong's hair and tugs it gently, a warning. "keep your eyes on me, kitten."

the nickname has hwanwoong flushing a bright red, and he keeps his eyes trained on the other, watching as youngjo's face twists into a look of pleasure, his bottom lip caught between his teeth. determined to hear his moans, hwanwoong loosens his jaw to the best of his ability, sinking his mouth all the way down onto youngjo's cock until it slips down the back of his throat. he does this a few more times until youngjo hisses, grunting out an "oh, shit". his hips buck forward at the wrong time, and hwanwoong gags slightly, spluttering around the member.

youngjo pulls back and out of the other's mouth, much to hwanwoong's dismay, and the younger man pouts, shuffling closer. "careful, woongie. don't want to make you take too much."

hwanwoong shakes his head vigorously, reaching out for youngjo's hand, and he looks him right in the eyes. "n-no, please, daddy, i want it," he says shyly, almost inaudibly, clearing his throat. youngjo doesn't budge, shaking his head firmly, so hwanwoong frowns and nibbles on his bottom lip, sucking in a deep breath. "please. please, i want you to fuck my throat. i want you to ruin me, please, i've been waiting for too long."

cock twitching, youngjo lets out a shaky breath, trying to stay composed. "baby, you've never.. done that before. i don't want you to lose your voice, i don't want to push you--"

"--i want you to push me, daddy," hwanwoong mumbles, avoiding youngjo's gaze. "i don't have to sing for another two weeks, we're on a break. i know my colors. i'll let you know if it's too much, please, just-- just make me hurt."

he knows he sounds desperate, but he knows that's exactly what youngjo needs to hear, knows how much he loves when hwanwoong is completely dumb for his cock. and hwanwoong doesn't care how eager he's coming across; he's been craving it. he needs to be wrecked, to be used as a toy, and he knows if he begs hard enough, youngjo will give him whatever he wants.

apparently, though, he doesn't have to ask once more, because youngjo swallows, his pupils blown, before nodding. unlike before, he doesn't tap his cock on hwanwoong's lips as a warning, doesn't take it slow and careful because he knows hwanwoong doesn't want that. instead, he yanks hwanwoong's chin, forcing his mouth to open as wide as possible before he thrusts in, hitting the back of the younger's throat immediately.

whining, hwanwoong closes his lips and allows his jaw to go slack. he reaches for something, anything to grip onto, and chooses youngjo's thighs, clawing at them. the older threads his hands through hwanwoong's hair and groans, long and loud as he pulls hwanwoong's head up and down his length, the head of his cock slipping down the younger's throat with every thrust.

"fuck, you're such a-- such a dirty little bitch, woong. so hungry for daddy's cock, aren't you?" youngjo asks through ragged breaths, and hwanwoong struggles to nod, breathing through his nose as he splutters and chokes around the older's length. his eyes fall closed on their own accord, and luckily youngjo isn't mean about it, letting hwanwoong sob and blink away his tears.

tightening his grip in hwanwoong's hair, youngjo pulls the younger man so his nose is buried in the dark curls at the base of youngjo's cock, holding him there firmly. his cock throbs in the back of hwanwoong's throat, and he uses his free hand to soothe hwanwoong's cheek, wiping away a stray tear and spreading saliva over his chin. with a few more shallow thrusts, he lets go of hwanwoong's head, pulling out completely. hwanwoong takes a deep breath and coughs loudly, tears running down his face.

it's the red lip stain smeared around hwanwoong's mouth, the way his hair sticks to his forehead and the way he gasps for air that has youngjo losing control. he lets out a high pitched, drawn out moan, spitting out a string of curses as he grips his own cock, spurting out long strings of cum into hwanwoong's mouth, over his lips and his face.

every time youngjo orgasms is just as surprising as the first time for hwanwoong. youngjo's moans when he's completely lost in the moment are just too contradictory to his dominant demeanor - whiny, whimpery, helpless. and hwanwoong can never quite believe the amount of cum the man jets out. it's always so messy and extreme and hwanwoong can't get enough of it.

hwanwoong's hand slips down to his own cock, giving himself a tiny bit of friction. watching youngjo come apart had his smaller member spilling precum all over his stomach, and it was starting to ache. he whines, and youngjo snaps out of his daze, panting heavily.

"messy little kitten," youngjo exhales, his breathing uneven as he uses his dick to smother his own cum around hwanwoong's mouth, and the younger chuckles, eyes meeting youngjo's as he laps it all up. youngjo lets out a final, soft moan and slaps at hwanwoong's cheek with his cock, making the younger gasp. he holds out a hand to pull hwanwoong up off of the floor and onto his feet.

they both lean in for a kiss at the same time, and it should be disgusting, all spit and cum and bitter tastes, but they can't get enough. youngjo licks into hwanwoong's mouth greedily, hwanwoong releasing a litany of whimpers against his lips. with a harsh tug of his teeth on the younger's lower lip, youngjo pulls away, wiping at his mouth. "you did so well, baby," he praises, and hwanwoong whines, pawing at youngjo's chest.

"please, daddy, it h-hurts, i need you in me, fuck--" hwanwoong starts, and apparently youngjo is just as eager, because he hoists hwanwoong up and throws him onto the bed, ridding himself of the rest of his clothes as he climbs onto the bed with them. impatiently, hwanwoong makes grabby hands, but youngjo shakes his head, delivering a harsh smack to the soft flesh of the blonde boy's thigh.

"on all fours, slut. show daddy that pretty hole of yours." youngjo demands, hand feeling around in the bedsheets to retrieve a bottle of lube. he knew how prepared hwanwoong was, and the boy hadn't disappointed - a fresh bottle of youngjo's favourite lube was tucked underneath the pillow, along with a few condoms, which they both knew they weren't going to use anyway.

scrambling to get on his hands and knees, hwanwoong grips the sheets, wiggling his ass in the air expectantly. he whips his head around to get a good look at youngjo, who's ogling him, practically fucking him with his eyes, and it makes hwanwoong's head spin. "like what you see, daddy?" he asks cheekily, his remark met with a slap to his left ass cheek, with no real force, and youngjo snickers at him.

"you fucking know i do, baby boy. i see you already prepped, huh? couldn't wait for daddy to open you up himself, could you?" youngjo remarks, fingers circling hwanwoong's entrance. the blonde boy's hole isn't as small and puckered as usual, stretched out to about three fingers and it's opening and closing around nothing, desperate for something to be shoved in it. hwanwoong whines, pouting at youngjo. "d-daddy, please, i need your cock in me."

pouring a generous amount of lube over his fingers, youngjo gives hwanwoong a glare. "not so fast, kitty. you'll take daddy's fingers first."

with that, he slams 3 of his fingers into hwanwoong's hole at once, and the younger opens his mouth in a silent scream, his eyes squeezing shut. it doesn't burn like it would have if he hadn't prepped, but it still takes him by surprise, and youngjo wastes no time plunging the digits in and out of hwanwoong at a maddeningly slow place. hwanwoong turns his head and buries it into a pillow, breathing labored and body trembling.

"god, been waiting for this for so fucking long. you drive me insane, hwanwoong. i think i'm just as pathetic and desperate as you sometimes. all i think about is screwing you into the mattress," youngjo groans, four fingers curling and twisting and pressing deliciously into hwanwoong's prostate, and all the blonde boy can do is whine, babbling youngjo's name into the pillow.

"f-fuck, daddy, that's enough, n-need you to fuck me, _please,_" he rambles, drool escaping his lips and wetting the pillow. youngjo growls lowly, pulling hwanwoong's hips roughly towards him. the older boy lubes his length up, tugging it back to full hardness, and hwanwoong thanks god, a woman, that youngjo has crazy stamina.

with the head of his dick nudging at hwanwoong's hole, youngjo rests a hand at the base of the younger man's spine, easing his member into him slowly. it's been a while, and hwanwoong is nicely stretched, but it still burns a bit, and hwanwoong grunts, his hole fluttering around the other's length until youngjo is fully seated inside of him.

"color, baby?" youngjo asks softly, leaning over hwanwoong to leave a kiss on his shoulder. breathing deeply, hwanwoong turns his head slightly to capture youngjo's lips in a wet, warm kiss, before he nods. "green. don't go easy on me, please, i need this."

and that's all he needs to hear. youngjo holds hwanwoong's hip with one hand, the other weaving into blonde strands of hair and he pulls hard, yanking hwanwoong's head backwards. the younger's back arches, and he wails, youngjo pulling almost all the way out of him before slamming his hips forward, fucking into hwanwoong deep and hard.

"fuck, yes!" hwanwoong squeals, hands pulling at the sheets desperately as youngjo drills into him, the pace fast and his thrusts firm and calculated. behind him, youngjo growls, both hands gripping hwanwoong's hips to meet his every thrust. the room fills with the sounds of sweaty skin smacking together, heavy breaths and reckless moans. it's probably way too loud, and they'll definitely have some complaints from keonhee in the morning, but neither of them can think clearly about that right now. they're both completely lost in eachother, focused only on chasing pleasure.

"that's right, slut, let me hear you. tell daddy how much you love his dick." youngjo growls, fingers grasping hwanwoong's hips so tightly that his knuckles turn white. hwanwoong lets out a choked sob, gasping for air as he strains his neck to look at youngjo, stomach swooping at the way his hair is pushed back off of his forehead, eyes wild and dark as he stares back at hwanwoong.

"fuck, i'm-- i'm such a whore for your cock, fuck, l-love how deep you can get, love when you use my holes-- _oh, _shit!" hwanwoong rambles, running his mouth just how he knows youngjo likes it, and youngjo thrusts particularly hard, jabbing the younger's prostate dead on. hwanwoong practically screams, eyes rolling to the back of his head, the pit of his stomach tightening.

cursing vulgarly, youngjo slips his fingers through hwanwoong's hair again, pulling the boy up so his back is pressed against his chest. "christ, you're such a perfect little cumdump, kitten. wanna fill you up so good you forget your own name," youngjo growls against the younger's ear, tugging on the lobe with his teeth, hips grinding against hwanwoongs ass slower now.

choking on a moan, hwanwoong nods, unable to coherently form a sentence, and he mindlessly grabs youngjo's arm, tugging it up to his face, and youngjo knows exactly what the boy needs. he snakes a hand to the base of hwanwoong's throat and squeezes gently, and then more firmly, until hwanwoong is letting out scratchy moans.

youngjo hits hwanwoong's prostate dead on with every thrust, has him wailing and thrashing and he loves it, loves seeing hwanwoong lose his mind because of him. he releases his grip on hwanwoongs neck and shoves two fingers inside of his mouth. hwanwoong sucks on the digits, swirling his tongue around them.

"are you going to cum, baby boy?" youngjo asks, breath hot against hwanwoong's neck, and the other nods, head lolling to the side as he touches his length, slick with precum and flushed a deep pink. youngjo bats his hand away, though, tangling his fingers with hwanwoong's, and he bites down on hwanwoong's neck. "no, slut. no touching. you can cum from daddy's cock alone, can't you?"

hwanwoong is too far gone to argue, his vision blurring as youngjo slams his cock deep into him, digging against his prostate 2, 3 more times before hwanwoong's body stiffens. he lets out the filthiest mewl youngjo has ever heard, and he orgasms hard, his dick twitching cutely as it spills out hot, white cum against his stomach and all over the sheets below them.

the mewl, along with the way hwanwoong bites down on youngjo's fingers as he cums has youngjo whimpering, hips stuttering as he brings himself to his finish, shooting his load deep into the younger. he blanks out for a few seconds, and opens his eyes to hwanwoong's body buckling, flopping down against the sheets in exhaustion.

youngjo knows hwanwoong well enough to know that one earth shattering orgasm could tire him out for a day, knows his tiny body couldn't muster up enough energy to clean himself up. so youngjo pulls out, darting to the en suite to fetch a wet towel.

when hwanwoong finally comes to, he's greeted by youngjo wiping at his face, gently scrubbing the dried cum off of his cheeks. the older boy smiles at him fondly, pushing light hair out of his face.

"you're back." youngjo whispers, and hwanwoong laughs breathlessly, nodding. "thank you," hwanwoong whispers back, and youngjo shakes his head, capturing hwanwoong's lips in what he thinks is their softest, most chaste kiss yet.

tucking hwanwoong into bed, youngjo slips in beside him, pressing his chest flush against the younger's back and holding him close. they both sigh, long and tired and in unison, garnering a chuckle from both of them.

they lay in comfortable silence, their bodies warm and pliant against each other. youngjo runs his fingers up and down hwanwoong's torso, and hwanwoong melts against him, head dizzy with thoughts of only youngjo, youngjo, youngjo.

for a few minutes, hwanwoong lets his mind go to places he rarely allows it to go. lets himself think about waking up with youngjo every morning, lets himself think about the gross, domestic things he secretly yearns for.

hwanwoong has never done the whole love thing before. never really had a crush, or any type of romance, and he's not sure what being in love is supposed to feel like. but, he thinks, here and now with youngjo's chest rising and falling behind him, is the closest he's ever felt to total adoration. he knows it's more than just sex, more than just using each other's bodies. hwanwoong knows he wouldn't let just anyone touch him the way youngjo touches him. he's youngjo's, he thinks, utterly and completely, if youngjo wants him too.

and just like magic, as if youngjo plucked the thoughts right out of his brain, hwanwoong feels his head being tilted and his lips meeting the older man's. its a slow kiss, deep and breathy and it makes hwanwoong's chest tighten, and he thinks he's about to burst. he's about to pull back, to blurt out god knows what to youngjo, to risk everything, when youngjo beats him to it.

"i think i'm in love with you, hwanwoong." youngjo speaks, his usually calm voice slightly shaky, and his eyes searching the other's face. "you don't have to say anything. you can pretend i never said it, you can do whatever you want. i just-- i just know that you do things to my heart, and my head, and my fucking _veins, _god, you make my body ache, and i don't know why, but--"

"--i think i love you too." hwanwoong cuts him off, cupping the older man's face. youngjo's expressions cycle through shock, to confusion, to relief, and finally, to a picture of absolute infatuation. the two gaze warmly at eachother, allowing themselves to fall into each other, hands and legs tangled, and it's almost a perfect moment.

almost.

hwanwoong's phone buzzes to life, a long series of vibrations and deafening chimes, and he groans before he begrudgingly picks it up. he scrolls through messages upon messages, snickering to himself, as youngjo peers over his shoulder in a mix of horror and amusement at the words on the screen before them.

\--

**from: keonheehee **

**YES SSSS SS S S BITCHESSSSSSSS**

**\-- **

**from: lil juju**

**you owe me some new ears. i've had to pull mine off and dispose of them. **

**\-- **

**from: big guns gunhak**

**keonhee Is LITERALLY Vibrating. **

**congrats on all the sex tho guys, knew you were banging it out xxxx**

**\--**

**from: seoho ^w^**

**U ok hun**

**\-- **

♡

**Author's Note:**

> i, for one, believe that these boys are switches, so keep your eyes peeled for some subby youngjo in the future.  
feedback is always appreciated, let me know what you thought <3
> 
> come talk to me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/kebcore) if you want!


End file.
